home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 691 (28 Jan 1991)
Synopsis Michael and Pippa chat about Steven leaving. She's going to miss him but says the food bill should be reduced. He had an enormous appetite. Michael says he'd be happy to stand in for him and earns himself an invite to lunch. Just as he's leaving, Bobby arrives to break her news to Pippa. Back at the diner, Donald, Alf and Ailsa are still coming to terms with Bobby's shock announcement. Fisher and Alf are very much against it and think she has lost her marbles. Ailsa takes a more pragmatic line. She suggests that maybe they're all over-reacting and that they should wait and see. They don't just hand out children to anyone who knocks on their door. The Family and Community Services people will be asking the very same questions that they are. Is Bobby ready to be a foster parent and is it too soon after losing her own baby? Pippa's reaction to Bobby's decision is very different to the others. She thinks Bobby would be a fabulous foster mother but sounds the same note of caution as the others. Is it too soon after losing the baby? Bobby and Pippa talk more about fostering and why they she wants to do it. Marilyn pops into Alf's store to pick up some groceries. She's still reeling over the big repair bill for the hot water and says she has told Adam he's going to have to get used to taking cold showers. She's also praising the cold water washing detergent she bought - who needs hot water anyway? Alf seems a bit preoccupied. A letter has arrived for Haydn. It's from his mother who's still in Switzerland and she has transferred the money for the bike into his bank account. Haydn insists that it's a loan and he'll pay her back. Michael asks what time does the Tour de Summer Bay Grand Prix start at? Haydn tells him it's at 12.00 and he won't be back for lunch because he'll be celebrating his win in the diner. Donald gets home and notices the Fletcher foster family photo on the mantelpiece. He rings Pippa, wondering is that where Bobby has got to. He's still pretty wound up about her shock announcement and hopes Pippa can talk some sense into her and send her home. Michael arrives for lunch - where has the morning gone? Pippa and Michael chat about Bobby as they prepare lunch. She then goes out into the garden with the vegetable scraps so she can feed them to the goat. Her timing is perfect because she catches Adam just about to have a hot shower in the caravan park. She refuses to let him use the facilities, even when he offers to pay. He later asks Alf if he can shower in the Surf Club and is told the same thing as Pippa. Have a cold shower. The cycling race is about to begin when Blake notices that his bike has a puncture. Haydn reluctantly agrees to delay the race by half an hour so that Blake can get into the school and retrieve a replacement inner tube. Haydn and Karen head to the diner to wait for him. In the diner, Donald hopes that Pippa will have talked some sense into Bobby but Ailsa's not so sure. Her guess is that because Pippa's a big supporter of the fostering system, she might not be so quick to dissuade Bobby. He then says he's planning to go back to the school to finish the work that has been mounting up. This is overheard by Karen and Haydn. When Donald leaves, so does Haydn. He sets off at speed on his bike to warn Blake. Adam comes home, having failed to have a hot shower. Marilyn asks him can't he ask one of his mates if he can shower in their place. This comment seems to resonate with Adam. Blake is in the school corridor when Donald comes into the building. He dodges into a classroom but Donald senses that there is someone around. Bobby tells Ailsa she has asked for a school age foster child. That way she can work in the diner during the day when he/she is at school. This doesn't go down well with Ailsa who points out that she won't be available for early mornings or weekends. If that's the route she wants to go, then maybe she needs to reconsider their partnership in the diner. She can't see it working out with the sort of arrangement she has in mind. Haydn gets into the school, hoping to warn Blake in time. He doesn't find Blake but Donald finds him.. Cast *[[Michael Ross]] - [[Dennis Coard]] *[[Pippa Fletcher]] - [[Debra Lawrance]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Ailsa Stewart]] - [[Judy Nunn]] *[[Alf Stewart]] - [[Ray Meagher]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Karen Dean]] - [[Belinda Jarrett]] *[[Adam Cameron]] - [[Mat Stevenson]] - * Writer - Kit Oldfield * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 690 (25 Jan 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 692 (29 Jan 1991)]]